Chaddy is a softie!
by strum away
Summary: Chad annoys Sonny and then tries to win her back with Tawni's help. Channy!


This is a continuation of the episode "High school miserables". The cast got accepted back into So Random, of course. Chad's thoughts are in italics. Please review!

Sonny frowned at her fast-melting froyo as she stirred it, thinking about what had happened just the day before. She had trusted that Chad would have saved them from that horrible school. After all, he did recognise them. But he had still aimed the t-shirt gun at her and hit her forehead. Maybe he did not have any feelings for her after all. Stupid false hope.

"Wassup Sonny? Why so cloudy?" Ugh. It was that jerkface again. To think that she even liked him.

"Hey Chad. What, nothing to throw at me this time?" she asked.

"Come on Sonshine. I had to hit you to preserve my image. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper only cares about himself," said Chad, smirking.

Well, he was right. He did care only about himself, most of the time anyway. Except for the time he was weird beard. And when he danced with her at her fake prom. And when he followed her to her fake date. And when he set up an audition for her. And the time when he broke down her apartment door to "save" her. Omigosh! He does care for someone other than himself!

Sonny smiled at him. "Really Chad, really? I think you care about me too. At least a little."

Oh shucks. She had just smiled at him. He loved her smile, especially the way it made him feel all fuzzy inside. _Hide it Chad! You can't let Sonny know that you really do have a soft spot for her._

"Oh... Erm. That's what you think! Just because you wish for something doesn't make it so..."

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Hey, that's my line!" _But it sounds so much cooler when Sonny says it._

"Whatever, Chad," said Sonny. She was really getting quite sick of Chad and his stupid ego. Who would like a self-centred person anyway?

"Look Chad. I am going to go back to the prop house so that I don't have to waste my patience on you. You can go back to your full length mirror and tell yourself how good you look. And for the record, you don't look good!" exclaimed Sonny, getting up from her seat to throw her froyo before she made her way out of there.

_Ouch._ That hurt. Not the part where she said that he didn't look good. It was impossible for him to not look good. No, he wasn't concerned about that part. He was more concerned by the fact that she couldn't seem to spend time with him without getting angry. He had to apologise. And show Sonny that he did care.

*15 minutes later*

"Psst. Blondie! Psst." Chad was trying to draw Tawni's attention. He needed to set _Operation: Show Sonny how much she means to The Great CDC_ in motion. And for that, he needed Tawni's help. Which was why he was hiding behind a pillar in So Random's rehearsal set.

Tawni turned around after a minute of "Pssting". "Oh, hey CDP. What are you doing here? Lost your curlers?"

"Haha. Funny, Random. And it's CDC. Chad Dylan Cooper. Plus, I don't need curlers. My hair is perfect on its own," retorted Chad. How dare she get his initials wrong?

"Oh, I thought that it was Chip Drama Pants," smirked Tawni. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Erm. I need your help," muttered Chad.

"Come again? I can't hear you over your ego."

"Cut it out, Tawni. I need your help," said Chad.

"Ok... I will consider just because you got my name right this time round. What do you need?" asked Tawni, surprised that he was being somewhat polite to her.

Chad smiled, glad that she didn't turn him down right away. "I need help to show Sony that I care about her."

"Finally! Gosh, I thought that you were never going to realise that until 2012 or something. Took you long enough! Ok, I will help you. I'm sick of seeing you too flirt-fighting. You have no idea how annoying it is," grinned Tawni.

"Good!" So what now?" questioned Chad.

Tawni looked at him for a moment and then dragged him to his dressing room. When they finally reached his posh dressing room, she began to tell him her plan.

"Ok, firstly you need to know what Sonny likes. Do you remember the time I pretended that Sonny's house was mine so that I could impress Hayden?"

" What? You mean the kiss-cam guy, don't you? I'm going to kill him if I ever get my hands on him. He kissed my Sonny!" exclaimed Chad, looking distraught at the foul memory.

"Wow, you've got it bad. Yeah, that's him. I vomited on her _Blarmy the Blanket with Arms_ that day. She was really upset, she even started crying! So, I'm guessing that she will be really touched if you get her a new one. And also make sure that you get her some chocolates, she is sort of addicted to them when she isn't chewing gum," listed Tawni. " Also make sure that you let her know how you really feel about her, girls like to hear stuff like that. And most importantly, be yourself! No egoistic proclamations or comments. Got it?"

" Erm, Tawni? You talk quite fast for a blond. And, er, thank you for your help. Now get out so that I can get to work!" said Chad, shooing Tawni out while dialling a number on his phone.

"Ed. Yeah. I need a _Blarmy the Blanket with Arms_ pronto, it has to be light blue in colour. And get me a teddy bear holding a heart which says I Love You or something equally sappy. And a box of the best chocolates you can find. You have an hour," he said, before snapping his phone shut.

*An hour later*

Ed, Chad's personal assistant, ran up the stairs at Condor Studios and into the Mackenzie Falls studio. "Here Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Chad looked up from his full length mirror. "Nope, and it better be right or you will get fired. Now shoo. I gotta get ready for my lady."

He looked at all the things that Ed had brought over. There was a huge teddy bear holding a heart shaped cushion which said _You are my Sunshine_. Well, that is quite accurate. Ed definitely deserved a raise for that. There was also a box which contained the weird blanket that Sonny was obsessed about and a box of chocolates. That will have to do. Picking up all the boxes, Chad made his way to Sonny's dressing room.

*At Sonny's dressing room (Tawni was out)*

"Hey Sonny."

"Chad. What do you want? Can you just get lost so that I can have some peace?" frowned Sonny.

"Sonshine, I'm sorry," admitted Chad, making his way to stand in front of Sonny.

"What? Chad... What is this? Oh my gosh, you got me a _Blarmy the Blanket with Arms_? Oh Chad, that is so sweet! Thank you!" squealed Sonny, hurling herself at Chad before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, and I forgive you. Just don't annoy me again."

Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist, revelling in the feel of holding her in his arms. He could stay like this forever and never get tired of it. "No problem Sonshine, I will be good," he said, leaning down to smell her hair. _Ahh..._ _Bliss._

Sonny felt Chad sniffing her hair and looked up curiously. "But why did you do it? As in, why did you apologise? You have never apologised to anyone before."

"Erm. Just felt like it. By the way, I am sorry for shooting that t-shirt at you. Did it hurt?" he asked, kissing her forehead as if to erase the pain.

"Aww Chad, you care about me, don't you?" grinned Sonny. She watched as Chad's face slowly turned red. "Chad?"

_Come on Chad. You can do this. Maybe she likes you too._ "Alright, maybe you are right. Maybe I do like you," muttered Chad, looking down at his feet with a forlorn expression on his face. "I know that I am not the best guy around. There are tons of others guys around who are nicer. You probably go for the type who are kind and sweet to you. I know that I have no ch-"

Chad was cut off by Sonny's lips on his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but he felt like he was floating on clouds by the time they separated.

"I do go for guys who are kind and sweet," admitted Sonny while the smile dropped from Chad's face. "And you are kind and sweet at times, Chad. I like you too."

His Sonshine liked him too! He could feel his heart jumping in joy in his chest. Grinning with joy, Chad leant down to kiss Sonny again. _She is mine at last..._

*AN: This is my first one shot and somehow I managed to drag it past 1400+ words. Woohoo! Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!*


End file.
